This invention relates to modular cabinet systems having a work surface thereon, and more particularly to laboratory-type bench assemblies of prefabricated, interchangeable, modular elements.
Benches having a frame structure, work surface and mass produced standard cupboard, cabinet or shelf units of a shape consistent with their function are well known in the art. The frame structure of these benches are often assembled and cabinet units are permanently attached thereto because the elements must be joined together in such a manner as to obtain the desired amount of stability and rigidity. The bench, oftentimes without the work surface attached, is then shipped as a unit to the purchaser. Even without the work surface attached, these benches are difficult to handle as they have great weight and bulk and often require two or more men just to move the benches around. In addition, great care must be exercised by the movers when bringing the benches into their use areas since the assembled benches and work surfaces are easily scratched. If the purchaser later decides that different shelf or cabinet units are desirable, he must purchase an entire bench with the desired units and have the other bench moved out or returned to the store to make room for the new bench.
An improvement over the above described benches is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,650,586 issued to Nightengale, et al. This improvement permits construction, at the use site, of a frame having a work surface thereon. Construction of the frame requires an assortment of nuts, bolts, washers and associated assembly tools. Subsequent to assembly of the frame and work surface, shelf units are attached to the assembled frame using a dolly. The shelf units are supported by the frame and are replaceable using the dolly to moveably support the shelf units outside of the frame. Note that because the frame supports the full weight of the installed shelf units as well as the contents thereof, the frame of the improved bench must be of a relatively heavy construction and joined together in such a manner as to obtain the amount of stability and rigidity required to support the installed shelf units as well as the work surface. A frame of this type can be relatively expensive to produce and assemble.